Appointment
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Janji yang dibuat oleh Megu, tapi malah diingkari oleh Ryuu?  review please...


**Appointment**

...

...

Detective School Q belong to Seimaru Amagi-sensei and Fumiya Sato-sensei

...

...

* * *

><p>NB:<p>

1. Setting diambil dari Tantei Gakuen Q, bukan Detective Academy Q.

2. OOC (Out Of Character).

3. Fleksibel, bisa menjadi One shoot ataupun Multychap (tergantung permintaan reader nanti)

4. Tanda baca -mungkin- berantakan.

5. Kanan dan kiri terbalik.

6. Ibu Kyuu adalah imajinasi, jadi jangan dibayangkan wajahnya.

7. Silakan dinilai sendiri selebihnya.

* * *

><p>Ckleek, blam!<p>

"Pagi, semuaaa…!" sapa Megumi.

Hari ini Megumi adalah yang paling belakang datang ke markas kelas Q. Karena keasyikan berjalan-jalan, dia jadi lupa waktu. Di luar sedang cerah sekarang, banyak orang berlalu lalang di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Berbeda seperti biasanya, seluruh teman-temannya sudah berkumpul di sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota kelas Q. Tapi tak beda atas suasananya, tetap saja dihiasi oleh celotehan Kyuu dan Kinta yang entah kenapa selalu memiliki waktu dan bahan untuk diperdebatkan.

Namun, mereka yang disapa oleh Megumi, tak membalas sama sekali. Semua yang ada di sana sedang sibuk sekarang. Kazuma dengan laptopnya dan bergelut dengan game-game buatannya, Kinta yang sedang bercanda dengan Kyuu berebut majalah wanita yang tadi ditemukan oleh Kyuu di jalan, dan Ryuu tenggelam dalam dunia membacanya. Megumi merasa diacuhkan.

Megumi berjalan ke arah meja tempat Kazuma berbisnis dengan laptopnya. Kazuma yang terfokus pada layar laptop itu, menoleh ketika Megumi mendekatkan wajahnya, "Hai, Kazuma…!" Megumi mengulang sapaannya dan tersenyum pada Kazuma.

"Oh, hai Megu… Maaf tadi aku tidak jawab…" kata Kazuma sambil menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan membalas salam sekaligus minta maaf pada Megumi.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Megumi berjalan menuju tempat Kinta dan Kyuu sedang berdebat.

Tepat di kursi kesayangannya, Kinta tersenyum mengejek pada Kyuu. Sambil terus menerus mengayunkan tangannya ke sana kemari untuk menghindari Kyuu yang sedari tadi mencoba merebut kembali majalah wanita yang dibawanya.

"Kembalikan, Kinta! Biar aku yang membuang majalah itu!" teriak Kyuu yang masih berusaha merebut majalah dari tangan Kinta.

"Kau ini masih kecil, Kyuu… Kenapa sudah mesum seperti ini?" ejek Kinta.

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku menemukannya di jalan! Aku membawanya ke sini karena aku lupa membuangnya tadi!" elak Kyuu.

"Bohong… Mana mungkin sepanjang jalan tak ada tempat sampah! Kau membahayakan, Kyuu…"

"Kinta…"

Megumi tiba-tiba mengambil majalah itu dengan mudah dari tangan Kinta. Sambil menyembunyikannya di punggungnya. Dia tersenyum ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang melongo atas reaksi Megumi yang begitu mendadak. Sebenarnya di satu sisi, mereka kaget karena tak tahu kapan Megumi datang.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuu… Selamat pagi, Kinta…" sapa Megumi ramah sambil mengangguk ke arah dua orang itu bergantian.

"Pa, pagi Megu…" balas Kinta juga tersenyum.

"Pagi Megu… Kapan kau datang?" tanya Kyuu sambil menunjuk ke wajah Megumi.

Megumi hanya berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuu dan melempar majalah yang disembunyikannya pada Kinta. Sontak, perbuatan Megumi itu membuat Kinta dan Kyuu kembali berdebat.

Megumi tersenyum melihat Ryuu duduk tenang di sofa sambil membaca buku. Ryuu hari ini terlihat sangat rapi, dengan celana berwarna hitam dan kaos kemejanya berwarna abu-abu, tipe-tipe baju yang sering dipakai Ryuu sebelumnya. Baju yang menurut Megumi, menggambarkan kepribadian Ryuu.

Megumi duduk di samping Ryuu. Dia memperhatikan pemuda yang serius itu dengan seksama. Ryuu sama sekali tak bereaksi atas kedatangan Megumi. Megumi tersenyum pada Ryuu dan mencoba untuk menyapanya, sama seperti dia menyapa teman-temannya yang lain.

"Pagi, Ryuu…" kata Megumi hangat. Dia memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Ryuu dengan jelas dari samping.

"Ya…" jawab Ryuu pendek, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sedikitpun.

Mungkin jawaban itu terlalu pendek, walau sebenarnya tak dapat disalahkan. Sebab sifat Ryuu memang seperti itu.

Megumi cemberut. Tentu saja karena jawaban dari Ryuu yang tak memuaskan. Sebenarnya, dari semua jawaban teman-temannya, hanya jawaban dari Ryuu yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

'Pagi secerah ini, tapi kenapa dia tetap saja redup?' gumam Megumi dalam hati dan bergeser menjauhi Ryuu yang masih asyik membaca.

Di saat suasana tak menentu seperti ini, Nanami-sensei datang. Kali ini dia tidak berdandan aneh-aneh ataupun membawa sesuatu yang aneh juga, dia berpakaian rapi beserta topinya. Nanami-sensei melihat ke seluruh sudut markas rahasia DDS ini, sekaligus markas kelas Q. Semua orang yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, menoleh pada Nanami-sensei. Mereka berharap akan mendapatkan tugas. Sudah seminggu mereka kosong, wajar saja jika ketika Nanami-sensei datang, mereka berharap banyak.

"Hai semua…" sapa Nanami-sensei.

"Apa ada kasus, sensei?" tanya Kyuu tak sabaran.

"Jawabanmu tak nyambung dengan sapaanku, Kyuu…" kata Nanami-sensei yang masih berdiri menghadap anggota kelas Q.

"Ada kasus, tidak?" tanya Kinta yang juga tidak sabaran, sama seperti Kyuu.

"Aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu dari Dan-sensei untuk kalian, kelas Q…" kata Nanami-sensei yang duduk di meja utama markas.

"Apa?" tanya Megumi. Heran sekali, kenapa Nanami-sensei harus berputar-putar omongannya hari ini, tak se-to the poin biasanya. Walaupun sebenarnya, biasanya juga tak to the poin. Tapi sudahlah.

"Berhubung sudah seminggu tak ada kasus, Dan-sensei ingin kalian berlibur saja…" jawab Nanami-sensei santai.

"Berlibur?" kata kelas Q kompak.

"Ya… Kalian bebas tugas sampai aku menghubungi lagi kalau ada kasus… Berliburlah kemana saja sesuka kalian…" jelas Nanami-sensei.

Kelas Q diam saja. Mereka sedikit terkejut, selama berbulan-bulan mereka di DDS, baru kali ini mereka disuruh libur karena bebas tugas. Bukannya merasa asing atau apa, tapi bagaimana bisa detective libur?

"Kok libur, sih?" protes Kyuu.

"Kau harusnya senang, Kyuu… Tak ada orang mati ataupun pembunuh berkeliaran… Apa kau ingin banyak orang di dunia ini mati hanya karena kau tergila-gila dengan misteri?" tanya Nanami-sensei.

"Bu, bukan begitu maksudku, sensei…" elak Kyuu merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu…" Nanami-sensei pergi meninggalkan markas sambil melambaikan tangan. Tak seorangpun menjawab salam dari Nanami-sensei.

Sekarang, tinggal kelas Q diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka, mungkin masih masalah bebas tugas.

"Jadi… Kita benar-benar libur?" kata Kazuma memecah keheningan.

"Sepertinya begitu…" tanggap Megumi.

"Kalau memang iya, aku akan pergi sekarang… Cuaca sedang sangat cerah, sepertinya sayang jika tidak dimanfaatkan…" kata Kinta beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuu.

"Sudah tentu memberitahu ibumu tentang majalah ini, Kyuu…" teriak Kinta sambil menutup pintu.

"Eeeh, tunggu Kinta!" Kyuu berlari mengejar Kinta dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia bisa mati, bila Kinta benar-benar menunjukkan majalah itu pada ibunya, walapun sebenarnya tentang majalah itu hanya salah paham, tapi sepertinya ibunya nanti tak akan percaya dengan mudah jika dikombinasi dengan penjelasan Kinta yang sangat bertolak belakang. Seharusnya Kyuu bisa merebut majalah itu saat Nanami-sensei menjelaskan mereka libur, tapi Kyuu memang kurang tanggap kalau dalam hal gerakan.

"Aku juga pergi… Aku lapar…" Kazuma menutup laptopnya dan mengambil tas lalu beranjak pulang.

Tinggal Ryuu dan Megumi sekarang. Duduk di tempat yang sama tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Megumi dengan ragu melihat ke arah Ryuu yang rupanya masih membaca buku. Sepertinya jika dilihat dari gerakan, Ryuu tidak berniat pergi dari sini, dia masih melipat kakinya. Megumi sebenarnya akan meninggalkan markas dan pergi ke toko kakaknya untuk membantu. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tak tega meninggalkan Ryuu sendirian di sini.

Tu, tunggu… Tak tega?

Yang benar saja, Ryuu kan laki-laki, apa alasannya tak tega meninggalkan Ryuu sendirian di sini? Takut Ryuu diserang orang tiba-tiba? Tak mungkin, tempat ini tersembunyi. Takut Ryuu sakit keras tiba-tiba? Itu juga tak mungkin, dia terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang. Atau takut Ryuu dibunuh orang tiba-tiba? Itu malah sangat tak mungkin, kenapa juga harus membunuh Ryuu?

Takut Ryuu kesepian?

Oh, untuk yang satu ini pengecualian. Alasan itu sangat-sangat mungkin.

Megumi takut dan khawatir jika Ryuu kesepian. Jika dipikirkan, itu memang tak masuk akal. Ryuu sangat suka menyendiri, jadi dia sudah sering kesepian bukan? Tapi untuk saat ini, Megumi merasa tak ingin Ryuu sendirian.

Dan… Apa alasannya mengkhawatirkan itu?

"Kau tak pulang, Megu?" tanya Ryuu.

"Eh?"

Megumi sedikit terkejut, dia terbangun dari alam berpikirnya. Dia tadi melamunkan hal yang tak terduga, sampai teguran Ryuu menyadarkannya. Ryuu menegurnya? Itu adalah hal yang sangat langka. Ryuu adalah tipe orang yang tak suka berbasa basi, jika berbicara dengan Megumi, itu pun karena kasus, bukan hal sepele seperti ini.

Lalu kenapa Ryuu menegurnya?

"Tidak… Lalu, apa kau akan pergi, Ryuu?" tanya Megumi.

"Entahlah… Aku masih ingin di sini… Kau mengusirku?" tanya Ryuu dingin.

"Tentu saja tidak… Ini kan ruangan kita, untuk apa aku mengusirmu?" Megumi balas bertanya. Tapi Ryuu hanya diam dan masih fokus pada bacaannya. Megumi menundukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Megumi gerah dengan situasi seperti ini. Diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu dan mengatakan apa pun, bukanlah hal yang disukai Megumi sebenarnya. Di luar sangat cerah, tapi dia malah diam saja di sini dengan Ryuu yang dingin.

Sepertinya Megu harus mencari topik pembicaraan. Walaupun dia sangsi apakah Ryuu mau diajak berbicara.

"Ryuu…" panggil Megumi. Tapi Ryuu diam saja.

"Apa aku boleh menemanimu?" tanya Megumi dengan gugup.

Ryuu menoleh dan menatap wajah Megumi, lalu dia berkata, "Aku sedang membaca…".

"Tidak apa-apa… Akan aku temani kau membaca… Aku janji…" kata Megumi tersenyum.

Ryuu hanya melanjutkan membacanya tanpa berkata apa pun. Dan Megumi, melihat lihat sekitar ruangan dan berdiri untuk berkeliling. Dia berjalan-jalan santai sambil memegang sebentar benda-benda yang ada di sana. Mulai dari teropong, globe dan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi. Dia juga duduk di tangga sambil tersenyum sendiri, seperti sedang menggambarkan perasaannya bahwa dia senang berada di sini.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit berkeliling dan tanpa bicara karena tak ingin mengganggu Ryuu, dia akhirnya kembali duduk di samping Ryuu. Dia menoleh kepada Ryuu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Dia memang harus diam agar Ryuu tak terganggu, walapun sebenarnya Ryuu sering membaca di tengah keramaian markas kelas Q, apalagi kalau bukan karena kehebohan Kyuu dan Kinta.

Megumi memejamkan matanya, dan berpikir 'Ternyata aku kuat juga diam terus seperti ini…'.

Ryuu menutup bukunya pelan. Dia sudah selesai membaca. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Megumi yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil menunduk. Sepertinya Megumi tidak sadar kalau Ryuu sudah selesai membaca.

'Apa dia kecapekan menungguku?' tanya Ryuu lebih pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Ryuu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Megumi yang ada di samping kirinya. Dia melihat wajah Megumi yang tertutup oleh rambut yang turun dengan perlahan. Dia mengamati dengan seksama gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Hari ini Megumi memakai rok selutut berwarna jingga dan kaos merah bertuliskan "Secret?" yang kecil di bagian dada. Rambut Megumi hari ini tidak di hiasi oleh jepit rambut ataupun dikurcir seperti biasa, rambutnya dibiarkan tergurai apa adanya.

Ryuu yang sudah sekitar dua menit mengamati Megumi, tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Megumi. Lumayan dekat, dengan jarak sejengkal tangan sebelum hidung Ryuu menyentuh pipi Megumi. Ryuu menghembuskan napasnya berlahan, sambil tetap diam. Tapi Megumi tak bereaksi. Padahal jika seseorang bernapas dengan jarak sejengkal dari wajah, pasti akan merasakan hembusan napas itu. Dan tidak dengan Megumi.

Ryuu berdiri, lalu berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Megumi. Dia berjongkok dan memiringkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat wajah Megumi dengan jelas. Dan setelah mendekatkan wajahnya lumayan dekat lebih dekat dari jarak yang tadi, dia merasakan hembusan napas Megumi. Dari hembusan napas itu, dia tahu sesuatu.

'Dia tidur…' pikir Ryuu sambil berdesah pelan.

Ryuu beranjak dan kembali duduk di samping Megumi. Tadi dia sempat heran kenapa Megumi diam saja, ternyata dia sedang tidur.

'Kenapa hal sekecil itu aku tak menyadarinya ya? Ternyata aku lemah juga kalau melawan wanita…' keluh Ryuu dalam hati.

Ryuu menoleh pada Megumi yang sedang tertidur, lalu tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut Megumi pelan. Rambut Megumi yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya dari samping itu, oleh Ryuu diusap dan diselipkan di telinga kanan. Ryuu menurunkan tangannya. Dia melihat ke atas.

Dan Ryuu tersenyum.

.

Megumi mengerjapkan matanya pelan, sampai beberapa detik dia sadar, sepertinya tadi dia memejamkan mata sebentar, tapi kenapa rasanya sedikit berat?

"Ng…?" Megumi menegakkan kepalanya. Dia tahu sesuatu sekarang.

'Gawat! Aku ketiduran!' teriak Megumi dalam hati. Sontak dia langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya, tempat Ryuu tadi membaca.

'Ryuu? Lho Ryuu?'

Tapi di sana tak ada Ryuu. Ryuu tak ada di mana pun di ruangan ini. Megumi melihat sekeliling, dan memang tak ada Ryuu di sana.

"Haaahh…" Megumi menghela napas panjang. Dia cemberut.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran, sih? Payah! Padahal aku tadi sudah bilang akan menemani Ryuu di sini, tapi aku malah ketiduran! Apa yang aku pikirkan?' keluh Megumi dalam hati. Dia menyesal telah tertidur.

'Wajar saja Ryuu meninggalkanku di sini… Siapa sih yang mau menemani gadis bodoh yang tertidur dan mengingkari janjinya?' Megumi putus asa.

Ckleek, blam!

Ryuu menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju sofa tempat Megumi tertidur, dia sedikit terkejut melihat Megumi sudah bangun. Dia hanya diam saat Megumi memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Sambil berjalan, Ryuu berkata, "Kau sudah bangun…".

"Eh?" Megumi terkejut melihat Ryuu. Ryuu yang dipikirnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya yang tertidur di sini sendirian, ternyata masih ada di tempat yang sama.

"Ryuu…?" panggil Megumi sembari matanya terus mengikuti langkah Ryuu. Ryuu kembali duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku… Aku ketiduran!" kata Megumi dengan nada bersalah.

Ryuu hanya diam dan melirik ke arah Megumi, dia lalu melihat lagi ke arah depan.

"Ryuu… Kau marah ya? Maafkan aku…"

Ryuu tetap diam tak menjawab.

"Ryuu… Katakanlah sesuatu! Aku tahu aku salah…" mohon Megumi dengan nada makin merasa bersalah.

Ryuu masih diam.

"Ryuu!" bentak Megumi.

"Ya…" jawab Ryuu pendek.

Megumi yang sedikit penasaran kemana Ryuu pergi tadi, mencoba bertanya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Dia takut Ryuu akan memarahinya. Bagaimana tidak, sudah tertidur, mengingkari janji, sekarang mau mencampuri urusan orang lain, yang benar saja. Tapi biarlah, Megumi sudah siap jika akan dimarahi, toh itu memang salahnya.

"Ryuu, tadi kau pergi kemana?" tanya Megumi lirih.

"Ke kamar mandi…" jawab Ryuu.

"Bawa buku?" tanya Megumi tak percaya.

"Eh tidak, buku ini tidak ku bawa ke kamar mandi…" elak Ryuu.

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku bermaksud tetap membaca sampai kau bangun, tapi aku ingin ke kamar mandi, dan ketika aku kembali kau sudah bangun…" jelas Ryuu.

"Eh, jadi dari tadi Ryuu sudah…" kata-kata Megumi dipotong oleh Ryuu.

"Ya… Aku sudah selesai membaca… Tapi kau malah ketiduran…"

"Eeeh…" Megumi berdesah.

'Jadi Ryuu menjaga perasaanku dengan tetap terlihat membaca walau sudah selesai? Agar aku tak merasa bersalah…?' pikir Megumi tak percaya. Dia makin merasa bersalah saja. Tapi di satu sisi dia begitu terkejut, seorang Ryuu Amakusa melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Ah, Ryuu…" Megumi berniat meminta maaf, tapi lagi-lagi kata-katanya dipotong oleh Ryuu.

"Maafkan aku, Megu…" kata Ryuu.

"Eh?"

"Aku mengingkari janjiku…"

"Janji apa?"

"Untuk tetap ada di sampingmu saat kau tertidur…"

"Tapi kau kan tidak berjanji seperti itu… Justru aku yang ingkar janji!"

"Anggap saja… Aku pernah berjanji seperti itu padamu…"

"Ryuu…" wajah Megumi memerah.

.

Aku salah…

Dia tidak dingin, dia tidak redup

Dia juga bukan tak peduli

Ryu Amakusa…

Bukanlah seorang badai salju ataupun gunung yang tinggi

Dia juga bukan sebuah gua dan meteorit

Tapi,

Dia itu mentari pagi, dia itu matahari

Setiap hari dia selalu memberi kekuatan lewat cahayanya

Cahaya yang hangat dan menyenangkan

Tidak banyak orang yang tahu akan itu,

Mereka menilai Ryuu dengan konduksi, bukan radiasi

Mereka belum bisa menggapai sinar Ryuu yang tinggi

Aku mengerti…

Aku bisa merasakan cahaya itu, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan itu

Bukan karena pola pikir, bukan juga ingatan fotografis

Di luar matahari begitu cerah…

Tapi di sini jauh lebih hangat

Karena ada Ryuu di sampingku

Dan aku

Menyukainya…


End file.
